


A Knotty Situation

by ScandalousSal



Category: Gunnerkrigg Court
Genre: "The Knot", F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Well-Intentioned Scolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScandalousSal/pseuds/ScandalousSal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antimony had been acting strange recently, and its just about to put Renard over the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knotty Situation

Reynardine could smell the brandy as soon as she entered the room. It was highly unusual for Antimony to be out this late, and he had never seen her take a drink before in her life. He watched her shut the door and walk on slightly unsteady legs to the chair by the bed. Her hair was tousled, her clothes were untidy and there was a large stain on her blouse. As Renard climbed out from under the bed where he had been sleeping and transformed into a wolf he could smell something else... The pungent scent of a young boy.

"Where have you been?" He demanded. "Curfew was hours ago."

"We've been over this Renard." Antimony said, rubbing her eyes. "You're not my surrogate parent."

"You look like you just ran a marathon. How did your clothes get so messy?"

"I wasn't running a marathon- I was just visiting with Jack."

Something in Reynardine clenched up tight at these words. He had expected her to lie at least. Ever since Kat had kissed Paz, Antimony had been acting strange, trying to goad him into arguing with her, doing things she knew would make him angry. He didn't know why he had reacted so calmly to Paz, and yet with Antimony he was furious.

"You were visiting, were you?"

"Visiting and other things." She said with a smile as she removed her sweater.

"I don't understand, why are you purposefully trying to infuriate me? Why do you let that boy degrade you?"

Antimony moved to the bed and began to undo the buttons of her blouse. Renard was so incensed that he did not fully register this. All he could think of was that smirking little shit Jack and the things Antimony had let him do to her. Another thing pierced this vision of hatred, something stronger. A powerful odor that wafted from Antimony's clothed midriff. The ripe odor of a young woman.

"I think you're just jealous that I haven't let you degrade me."

The statement caught him utterly by surprise.

"What on earth do you- you don't know what you're-" He stammered.

At that moment Antimony finished the last button on her white shirt and pulled it apart to reveal that she was not wearing a bra. Her puffy, developing breasts jutted out sharply in the yellow lamp light.

"I know you lusted after Surma. You wanted her. You want me."

Renard felt the heat rush to his face and he turned away.

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about..."

"I do know, though-" Antimony said, extending a socked foot and bringing his muzzle forcefully back around. "And you know it too. Otherwise you wouldn't have a raging erection right now."

It was true. His bright red member had slid out of it's sheath and was lying damply on the floor. The scent was stronger now, wafting into his nose, sickly sweet like a rose that had been given slightly too much water. Antimony spread her thin, shapely legs wide and hiked up her skirt. Renard saw that she was not wearing knickers either. She was completely hairless save for a few short strands of red hair sprouting from the mound of her pubis. Renard instantly felt the rest of his penis slide out of his body. He could not look away even if he wanted to. Her wet lips glistened. The smell was overwhelming. It was all he could do to restrain his animal instincts from leaping forward and taking her right there.

"Antimony, think about what you are doing..." Renard said, his tone almost pleading.

"I know exactly what I am doing, and so do you." Annie said, reaching a hand down to stir her loins. "I could always order you to do it, you know. But I don't think I'll have to."

There it was again. That self-congratulating smile. She was so sure of herself. Suddenly he felt the urge overtake him. He would wipe that look off of her face.

Annie reached her hand down and stroked herself. She was enjoying every second of this, watching Renard's conflicted guilt. He pretended to be so wise and god-like, but in reality he was just another horny mutt, and she intended to prove it.

"I could always order you to do it, you know. But I don't think I'll have to."

Suddenly he was up on the bed, straddling her. She felt his soft coat dance against her bare skin. Her adrenaline spiked as she felt his hind legs knocking against her waist. He was really going to do it... Feelings shot through her that she had never felt before, feelings she never knew existed. There was a hot wet ache between her legs that begged to be filled. She spread her legs wider. Something warm and slick probed underneath her skirt, sliding across her buttocks. Her heart was pounding now. He was going to put that thing inside of her if she let him. Doubts raced through her mind. She could still probably push him off, but even as she thought this, her trembling hand reached down, almost of its own accord, took hold of Renard's penis and pulled it up the fork of her legs, towards her by-now soaked opening.

It happened very fast.

Feeling the warm wetness, Renard thrust forward hard, and buried himself inside Antimony. Without waiting for her to adjust his hips began to piston madly back and forth, parting her sopping lips again and again. Antimony swore her heart would explode. She had never known it was possible to feel this good, and it just kept getting better every second as Renard pounded away. She was making unintelligible noises, gasps, wordless moans and a noise that sounded almost like crying. The pleasure quickly peaked and a wave of lightning shot through her body from her vagina, causing her to clench down hard. Renard did not even slow down. In a haze of numbness, she looked down the narrow gap between their bodies and saw that the base of Renard's veiny penis had swollen to the size of a lime. It slapped against her vulva with a wet splat-splat-splat. Then Renard shifted position, bringing his legs in closer to her and pressing his hips forward. There had been time for her pleasure, but now it was time for his. The ball pushed at her already-stretched opening, gradually spreading the young, nubile lips aside as he attempted to knot her.

She felt it going in and tried to reach a hand around to the place where their bodies were joined, but by the time she had done so it had reached the halfway mark and there was no turning back. There was a faint plop, and it was all the way in. Renard's body quivered, and his hind legs shook, shaking the large orb inside her. She could feel every inch of it, beating in time with Renard's heart. She felt the cock twitch, and something warm filled her insides and overflowed her body, sliding down her thighs and splattering onto the bedsheets. Spurt after spurt wracked Renard's body until at last he was spent. They lay together a long while. Antimony did not have any choice. She tried to pull away once, but the knot was still firmly stuck inside her and Renard growled when she tugged at it.

Gradually the heat subsided, and they were both left in a small pool of cold, wet stickiness. Renard began to pull his hips backward and Antimony hissed as the still-sizable knot pulled out of her with a pop. She watched more of Renard's semen flood out of her and sat upright. Renard went immediately to the corner and began to lick himself clean. Everyone else had gone to bed. Without a word between them, she changed the sheets, putting the dirty ones at the very bottom of the hamper, even though she knew they were cleaned by robots.

She cleaned off her legs and stomach and slipped into a fresh nightie. The room was oddly quiet without Kat, who was still on a field trip. When she returned to her bed, she found Renard curled up on it, in wolf form. She sat down next to him and scratched between his ears. He muzzled her chest appreciatively in return.

"I didn't know it could be like that." She said at last, for lack of anything else to say.

"It's different with a man who knows what he is doing." Renard replied, laying his head on her lap. "I hope I did not frighten you."

"Not at all-" Annie lied, "If you want to do it again sometime, I am yours."

"Mmm-" Renard said, closing his eyes and rubbing the nape of his neck against her bare thighs. "That is good to hear. I have not felt the touch of a woman in many years. Will you let me spend the night in your bed?"

Antimony got up and made sure the door was closed and locked. Then she returned to her bunk and pulled the covers back.

"Of course."

Reynardine slipped underneath the sheets and snuggled up next to her, paws folded underneath him. He stuck his muzzle down the gap of her nightie, wedged his snout between her breasts and let out a contented snort, which made Annie giggle. It was not uncomfortable, and he was very warm. The room still spun gently from the brandy, but with a warm pooch cuddled against her she soon fell asleep.


End file.
